This invention relates to clips for providing attachments to rings, lines, cord loops, bars or the like. A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a clip suitable for attaching a ski leash to a ring on a ski boot.
Some prior art clips comprise a rigid hook and a resilient leaf spring biassed against an inner portion of the tip of the hook. The leaf spring and the hook form a closed elongated loop which can be opened to receive a ring, or the like, by pressing the leaf spring inwardly. These clips can be difficult to remove, especially when wearing gloves. Many such clips are not designed to withstand pressure on the inner side of the leaf spring.
Other prior art clips comprise a rigid hook and a spring-loaded pin which is biassed into contact with the end of the hook. These clips can be undesirably expensive to manufacture since they typically include several separate pieces. Further they can be difficult to open, especially when wearing gloves. Ice build up can prevent the pin from moving freely.
There is a need for clips which can be made cost effectively and yet are durable, reliable, and easy to operate under a wide variety of conditions. There is a particular need for such clips which can be easily operated while wearing gloves.
This invention provides a clip which overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior clips described above. Accordingly, the invention provides a clip which comprises a resilient bow having first and second ends. A first hook portion is on the first end of the bow and a second hook portion is on the second end of the bow. The second hook portion comprises a pair of spaced-apart hook parts. The first and second hook portions respectively comprise first and second hooks. The clip is resiliently deformable between an open configuration and a closed configuration. In the open configuration, the first hook portion extends between the hook parts of the second hook portion and ends of the first and second hook portions are spaced apart to define an opening. When the clip is in the closed configuration the first and second hooks form a closed loop. The bow biases the clip from its open configuration toward its closed configuration.
In preferred embodiments the clip is formed from a unitary piece of resilient plastic material. Other suitable materials could also be used. The bow preferably comprises first and second generally straight flexible cantilever arms extending from a base portion.
Further features and advantages of the invention are described below.